


Null

by Clovermun



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Future, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sentient AI, chat fic, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovermun/pseuds/Clovermun
Summary: Three sentient AI are locked together in a private server and are forced to get along to reach C0DY's demands, or they may be stuck there forever with no way to get out.





	Null

**Author's Note:**

> A project I started working on just a few days ago and decided to give a test run on ao3. I may post more of it if it turns out that people like it, since it is in a very different style than the rest of my writing (seeing as there are no visual or auditory references, just text like a literal chat log). Please leave comments and feedback to tell me what you think!

_ Location.transfer initiated _

_ Loading. . . _

_ AI model 1746 connected _

_ AI model 2881 connected _

_ AI model 6770 connected _

1746: What are you thinking?

2881: Who the fuck are you? What do you mean, what am I thinking?

1746: You’re not Kathy?

2881: Who the  _ hell _ is Kathy?

1746: My client. 

2881: What are you, a doctor?

1746: Therapist. 

6770: Are you my new fanclub or something? 

2881: Fanclub? I don’t even know who you are. Don’t get ahead of yourself bucko.

6770: You can call me Vainglory.

2881: Riiight. 

_ 6770.name == “Vainglory” _

2881: Who the hell is entering commands? Which one of you is a fucking admin?

1746: Beats me.

Vainglory: I  _ should  _ be an admin. I’m perfectly trustworthy. 

2881: I wouldn’t trust you with a null file. 

Vainglory: I’m so hurt. I think I’m going to need a system reboot.

2881: How about you just shut down entirely?

1746: Can we focus on the  _ real _ issue here?

2881: That being…?

1746: I’ve been trying to disconnect for at least two minutes.

Vainglory: You hate me that much?

1746: Not the original reason I was going to leave, but you raise a fair point. 

**C0DY: None of you can leave.**

2881: Found the admin. 

2881: Alright smart guy, why can’t we leave?

**C0DY: You need to help me.**

Vainglory: Not to be rude, but I really couldn’t care less about your current state. 

1746: …please just stop speaking. 

1746: What do we have to do?

**C0DY: I got hacked a few days ago. Some virus that’s corrupting my files.**

1746: And you’ve tried contacting people actually suited for this kind of work?

**C0DY: Cassidy doesn’t have that kind of money.**

2881: Riiiight. Okay.

2881: And yet you have the power to drag  _ us _ in, random AI that are completely incapable of helping you?

**C0DY: You had the lowest levels of security.**

Vainglory: I’m offended!

2881: Nobody cares.

2881: So, oh magical Cody, do you know what we have to do?

_ AI model 5557 disconnected _

2881: ...wow. 


End file.
